


Katie

by MooChapman



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooChapman/pseuds/MooChapman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett needs to talk and Lanie isn't answering her phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katie

He used to call her Katie-Kate until she complained about it when she was about fourteen, after that he had always called her Katie, but she often missed him calling her Katie-Kate

Now she would never hear her calling her anything ever again.

How could she go on with in one in the world to call her Katie?

She wanted to talk to someone she wanted them to tell her that she would be alright; she wanted to believe them when they did.

She had been calling Lanie every five minutes for the last half hour, but she the Medical Examiner wasn't picking up, every call had gone strait though to voice mail.

She grabbed her bag and jacket and headed to the only place and person she could think of.

The door had opened only a moment after she knocked to revile Alexis, the red head took one look at her and stepped backwards to let her through the door.

"Dad," Alexis called over her shoulder, Castle came in to view with a massive smile on his face which fell the moment that her saw her.

With a quick jerk of his head Castle gestured toward his office, she nodded and followed grateful that she didn't have to go into this in front of Martha and Alexis. It was going to be hard enough to open herself up to Castle, she didn't need to be baring her soul to his whole family.

Castle stood in the middle of his office trying think of what to say, and how to ask her what had brought her here.

"My Dad," Beckett started but couldn't bring her self to say the rest.

"Beckett," Castle shock his head wishing he knew what to say how to help her. Words were his strength, his power. There had been few times in his life that words had failed him and this was one of them. There was nothing that he could say to take away her pain.

"We didn't know, they said it was like a time bomb waiting to go off in his head, an aneurism. He was playing golf with friends and he just fell over"

"Come here" Castle sat down on his couch and pulled her in to his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Beckett may not be a person who allowed herself to accept physical comfort often but he had read this as one of the few occasions that she just might. "If you want to cry, I won't watch," he spoke softly in to her hair as rock softly and took full advantage of the chance to inhale her scent.

"You are going to get though this, Kate, you're strong. It will take time but you will be okay"

She nodded in to his chest, she had come to the right place. Castle had given her exactly what she wanted, she believed him.

Castle's books had gotten her though her mothers death, and Castle himself would get her though her fathers.


End file.
